metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LucasFan/Archive 1
This is LucasFan's Talk Page Archive 1. Click here to go back to my talk page. Messages from my talk page will get sent here to be archived. Welcome! LucasFan, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- RoyboyX (Talk) 19:00, July 3, 2010 Re: This is stressing me off I hear you need help with creating a signature? I've no idea how valid Siggify is, but I can tell you how to do it by hand with coding. The first thing you need to do is figure out exactly how you want your signature to look. From there we can put the correct color code onto your sig and also change the font (if you want). To change colors for a link, you need to add the following after a pipe withing the linking brackets: SIG NAME . Let's say you wanted to have a green signature; you'd do this: :LucasFan would result in LucasFan An important thing to note is that some colors are available that don't need to be put in as a hex code. Well known colors like red, blue, or green, and some others like the one I use, deepskyblue, are just some examples. If you're looking for a specific color that's not a 'standard', you'll have to use it's hex code. We can use green's hex code, #008000, to produce the same result in the code, too. :LucasFan would result in LucasFan If you need a list of the 'standard' colors available, there's a quick list on wikipedia that you can check out. If you don't have a 'color picker' app/widget/gadget available to get color hex codes, here's a link to one. You can also split your sig into different colors by adding more of the tags where you want the color to be different. So if you wanted a green first half with a yellow second half, you'd do this: :Lucasfan would result in Lucasfan Some people like to link to their talk pages when they split with colors, which would be done like this: :Lucasfan would result in Lucasfan We're kind of already on your talk page, so the link is already given out, but here's one to your contributions page done in the same manner: Lucas . If you want to change the font style of your sig, you put in font-family:FONT; into the style part of the span tag. Here I'm changing to Magneto font: Lucas results in Lucas You can pretty much do all the other basic editing techniques like bolding (bolding) and italicizing (italicizing) to your sig as well until you have it down the way you want. Usually the textbox in your preferences for a custom signature won't be able to hold all the coding, so you may have to create a page to hold your signature and use your preferences to pull from that page when you need it. If yours fits in the box, then you don't have to worry about my next paragraph. If it doesn't fit, then you'll have to create a subpage like User:Lucasfan/Sig or User:Lucasfan/Signature or something along those lines to house the coding for the signature. In your preferences, you'll want to put this in the custom signature box: (or /Signature or whatever, depending on the page you make). This will substitute the code from that page into wherever you placed your signature mark (~~~~). Also remember to make sure to have a checkmark in the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" so that it knows to follow what the code in the box says and not use the code itself as an actual link to your userpage. If you have any trouble and need some help, be sure to let me know. Good luck! --''Fluffy Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 05:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the advice, I'll experiment some. Mogenar (chat log) 17:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC)